Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tremolo assembly for an electric guitar. The invention is designed to replace existing tremolo designs.
Related Art
Prior art devices have used tremolo arm, which is a lever that is attached to the bridge of an electric guitar to vary the tension in the guitar strings temporarily. Varying the tension allows the player to change pitch and create a “vibrato effect.”
Earlier tremolo designs have used a solid block, a tremolo plate or a combination thereof to connect a series of springs to the tremolo structure. The springs are housed within the guitar's body and return the tremolo structure to the normal position after the guitar player releases the tremolo arm.
Examples of known prior art devices are described in the references listed below, which are hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,546,670 discloses a tremolo device having an inertia block mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 8,008,559 modified the shape of a tremolo block to increase the mass of the lower portion of the block improve vibrato. U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,297 discloses a tremolo device with adjustable saddle screws. None of the above patents disclose the use of a string cartridge in its tremolo devices.